Please Look at Me
by morphine121
Summary: Just because Asta is close with Yuno as childhood friend, her girl classmates used her as a cupid. But no one understands what Asta truly feel. Yuno x Fem!Asta. School Life!AU. Lime inside.


**Please Look at Me**

Summary : Just because Asta is close with Yuno as childhood friend, her girl classmates used her as a cupid. But no one understands what Asta truly feel. Yuno x Fem!Asta. School Life!AU. Lime inside.

…

Highschool life started in a blink of eyes. Asta was in her first year. Her great communication skills made her to be a school radio jockey who aired every Friday. Her job as a radio jockey included playing song or music by request and read the e-mails from listeners who sent greetings or message for anyone they desired. And Asta herself always got messages from her girl school friends to be read for Yuno, her own childhood friend who was so damn popular because of his handsome features and intelligence. Every girls were crazy about him. She also often got love letters to be given for Yuno. The girls were such cowards and used her as a mere cupid for their own good. How awful.

"These are for today. Have them and thank you." said Asta handed a tall boy who walked beside her some letter. They went home together as usual because they had a one same home, an orphanage.

"Today is ... four." counted Yuno. His gold eyes were lingering around the pink and white envelopes with heart on it.

"This makes me really tired. I want to stop receiving them but I'm afraid everyone would hate me. This highschool life of mine kinda sucks." complained the short girl with long ash blonde hair. She had been sighed too much that day.

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault, handsome jerk."

Asta's voice still brought a guilty feeling for Yuno. His face looked down. He himself never want to have a handsome face and popularity. They were just a blessing he had. If only he never had it all, he wouldn't be a burden for Asta and Asta wouldn't be used to be a love mail sender.

When they came in their home, they directly rushed into their own room. Yuno closed his door right after he went in. He tossed all the love letters he got on his table. 'They all only want to show off being a girlfriend of mine, their loves towards me were fake, nobody really love me the way I am,' thought Yuno before he threw all of them in the litter. He didn't want those impure trashy loves.

…

The next day in school, Asta got kidnapped by some girl at break time. They shoved her and sneaked in the empty janitor room.

"Asta, do you really give our letters to Yuno?"

"Yeah, why not? You can check my bags all you want if you don't believe me."

"Liar! He never reply mine."

"It's not my business."

"He also didn't show me anything if he already read mine."

"I told you-"

That was the last words Asta talk but got cut. The girls were all mad, they cornered her. Then they tortured her, pulling her hair off, dirtied her uniform, and slapped her face multiple times.

"You're such a bitch, Asta! You must have been throwing our letters away instead of giving it, right?!"

"Such a disgrace!"

"Untrusted!"

"Cheap slut!"

"Go kill yourself!"

After satisfied of bullying Asta, the girls left her alone inside.

…

School time was over. Yuno stood up waiting in front of Asta's classroom to pick her up. But he noticed that she took a pretty long time. When he sneaked his head inside the classroom, he didn't find her there but her school bag only. He encouraged himself to ask any student he met but no one knew about Asta. He started to get panic. He also asked teachers. His worry risen up after the school got more quiet. The sun was setting, anyone had gone back, but he failed to find Asta.

Suddenly in the middle of silence, he heard something open. He approached it and almost didn't believe what he saw.

"ASTA! Oh my God,"

Yuno stared horrifiedly at his childhood friend. She was beaten, broken. Her face soaked of teardrops trace. Her eyes were red and swollen of how much she cried. When her poor emerald eyes met his golden ones, she gave a strong slap to Yuno's face, made him threw to the side. Yuno held his reddish cheek and stared questioningly to the girl in front of him.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, BASTARD?! YOU REALLY MAKE ME SICK! BECAUSE OF YOU! BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"Wait, Asta. What are you talking about? I don't under-"

"They scolded me. They tortured me because you never reply them! You never read their letters, don't you? You threw them away! You did it because you're selfish! Egoist jerk! Heartless! What for I delivered those letters to you these times if you never cherished them? Can't you see the effect of your selfishness now?"

Asta looked up to Yuno and hit his chest over and over.

"THEY ALL HATE ME! I'M BEING BULLIED! AND YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HAVE RESPONSIBILITY OF THIS PROBLEM! YOU'RE THE WORST! THE WORST!"

After some moments, she was shaking and sobbing. Outside, the rain was pouring.

"They never know what I feel towards you. I'm also a girl. I have feelings. I love you too."

Yuno widened up his eyes, sparkling of how unbelievable Asta's words were. He spontaneously pushed his palm hard and soundly to the janitor room door behind Asta while his other hand ran to Asta's chin, locking her in place. His sharp needy eyes were gazing at Asta's teasing lips. In that intimate position, Asta felt his heartbeat went quick. But before Yuno's hungry lips touched her, she pushed him away to escape herself. Yuno chased her but she was too fast. He was left in worry because she had no umbrella with her.

...

Asta was running, passing some people with umbrellas on the road. Her uniform was all wet. To cover her white see-through uniform, she put on her grey soaked cardigan. At least it helped to cover her bra under her white shirt. It would be troublesome if she got molested by pervs or got mistaken as exhibitionist.

She found herself in a kindergarten playground. She took a moment to finally sit on the swing. Her fingers gripped on the swing's long metal grip while her mind wandered around the past when she and Yuno were little.

Little Asta and Yuno were playing house with their stepbrother baby, Nash. Asta as a girl was holding baby Nash in her arm, pretending to be his mom while Yuno pretending to be his dad.

"Nash is so cute. I want to have a baby like him when I grow up."

"I-I will help you to have one, because Sister said that it needs a man and a woman to make babies."

"Really? Then, is it okay if I be your bride?"

Little Yuno was amused hearing what little Asta said. He was imagining how wonderful Asta being his wife who holding his child.

"Yes. Then I shall be your groom. I will protect you and make you happy always."

When Asta back into reality, her tears already flowing down her cheeks. She cried hard afterwards. There was no regret she forgotten her umbrella. She loved the rain because it concealed her tears.

"I shall be your groom. I will protect you and make you happy always."

That voice stopped Asta's cry instantly. An umbrella shaded her above. She tilted her head behind, her off guarded mouth got caught by Yuno's.

The kiss didn't last long but meaningful. Guess Yuno really came at the right time. He seated on the swing beside her while handed her a spare umbrella. Asta blushed hardly receiving it.

"H-How could you remember it correctly? Y-You don't forget…"

"A real man keeps his promise, right?"

Yuno's words pierced through Asta's woman heart. She gave up.

"Listen, Asta. You can always tell me anything. I never know that you still feel the same way towards me. If I knew it early, I would gladly accept you because you're the one who really know me."

"What the heck? How careless you are about my reality. It's not as easy as you speak, silly. I would be hated by my girl school friends and my highschool life will be over in an instant if I date you. You're important to them."

"And what's their rights to hate you for dating me? Listen, Asta. I will protect you. Don't you worry again. If you find any problem, please tell me immediately. We'll find the solution together, okay?"

Yuno's palm patted on Asta's head, stroking her soaked hair to make her comfortable before asking her to go back.

"Well, let's we go home now, okay?"

…

That day, Yuno didn't enter his own room but stay in Asta's. They got a heated moment together because of the pouring rain that made their body wet. To prevent getting sick or cold, Yuno made love to her and ended up holding her tightly in his arms.

…

"Ohoho Asta, since when do you have ring on?"

"Errr… last night?" answered Asta to her girl classmates.

"Asta!"

The calm voice that called the shorty girl making her bouncing up.

"COMING!"

She then ran towards her classroom door. Her prince with matching ring was coming to pick her up.

"We'll be off. Thanks for being kind to my future bride."

Yuno shown his charming smile to the girls. After that, he walked beside Asta.

"What a cheesy stuff you said."

"Shut up. I don't want them hurt you again."

"You just don't wanna get slapped by me again, don't you?"

"Do you confront me in order to get another sexy time with me?"

"What? Yuno stupid! Dieeeee!"

"Ahaha. Gotcha."

...


End file.
